


Age Cannot Wither Her

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, HEA, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Years have gone by and Rose finds herself waiting on that beach again... </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The title is quoted from Shakespeare's Anthony and Cleopatra.</i>
</p><p> <i>First Published: 2008.09.26</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On a dull, grey wind swept beach a lone figure walks in the distance with determination towards a place only she knows.

We know who this person is and yet she is not quite the person we know. This is Rose Tyler. Not the young vibrant woman who lost her heart to a god. No, this is Rose Tyler with many years added on.

Her hair is still fair, for it is now white. Her face shows the signs of a long life that has contained too much laughter, too much travelling, too much crying. Her mouth still holds that youthful pout and those eyes...deep and mournful, they will never change.

Considering her age she holds herself well. There is no stoop. She walks confidently with a purposeful stride until she find the exact spot she has been aiming at. And there she waits.

It isn't long before we hear the familiar bumping and grinding, the whirring and the wailing sound of the place she once called home.

The TARDIS appears before her and she stands tall waiting expectantly. The door opens and he steps out. He is the same. He hasn't changed. There have been no regenerations since. Same brown suit, same manic hair.

He walks to her and holds her gently. Then he pulls back, his brown eyes searching her face.

"I came as soon as I got your message."

"He died peacefully," she whispers.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." He holds her again.

"He was a good man, we had a... good life." He nods with a half smile.

"And children, did you?"

"Oh yes, three. Two sons and a daughter. They're gone." He looks puzzled.

"How long has it been?"

"I'm two hundred and fifty, Doctor. We both lived well beyond expectation. I'm on my own now, everyone's gone."

"Yes..." He nods, he knows how that feels.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asks.

"Oh, I have some great great grandchildren, they turn up every now and then. They have their own lives. I'll be on my own mostly."

"You could... come?"

"What?"

"You could come with me?"

"Look at me, Doctor. What do you see?"

"I see you, Rose, I only ever see you."

"But I'm so old!"

"I'm older."

"Yes, but you cheat!" They both laugh despite themselves.

"I never stopped thinking about you." 

"No, nor me you."

"Rose, I want you to come with me, there's nothing here for you."

"You want to hold my hand while I die?"

"Maybe... if that's what you want."

"I don't know, Doctor, I can't run like I used to." Again, they both laugh.

"The TARDIS will make you very comfortable, you'll feel right at home."

"I don't doubt that." He nods and looks around at the dull landscape.

"This beach..."

"Yes, I only ever get my heart broken here."

"Wasn't so bad , was it?"

"He loved me. I loved him, probably not as much, not as... completely. How about you?"

"I wasn't good... missed you. It sort of hurt thinking of you and him, together. I was happy for you as well."

"I meant did you find anyone?"

"No, people tried, but I could never quite let you go."

The TARDIS moans her lament impatiently.

"How much time have you got?"

"All the time in the world for you, come with me..." He holds out his hand to her.

"But I'm a wrinkly old lady, many more years than I should be."

"Do you think that it matters?"

"I will die?"

"I want you with me for the time we have left. I've waited a long time for you, can't we have the last times together, Rose?" She is bending, he can see. But she is waiting.

"Love knows no age, Rose. And I do love you, I always have." She looks into his eyes and smiles weakly.

"Then I will come with you, Doctor for my last journey." She takes his hand in her not so young one. They still fit perfectly together, just like they always did.

They walk silently to the TARDIS without looking back at the beach...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Youth is happy because it has the ability to see beauty. Anyone who keeps the ability to see beauty never grows old... Franz Kafka_

Inside all is as she remembers. It is as if time has stood still. 

He guides her to the pilot seat and settles her on it. When he is sure she is comfortable he turns to the console and sets some coordinates. He flips a switch and they leave Bad Wolf Bay behind forever.

He looks at her with tears in his eyes. His Rose. She smiles at him. Her Doctor.

He sits beside her as they float amongst the stars and they talk of their lives in between. They talk long into the night until he can see how weary she is.

He leads her to her room. Still exactly the same. Maybe it's a bit too girly for her now, but she says nothing. She slips off her shoes and her jacket and climbs into her bed.

He stays with her and watches her sleep. He is deep in thought. When he is satisfied she is comfortable he leaves her and moves to the library where he pulls out some books and starts to make some notes.

Occasionally he gets up and goes to check she is really there.

**********

The first planet they visit is the planet of Tolermerase. Here they go to sample the different wines made from the huge variety of fruits that grow there.

The wine goes to their heads and they giggle a lot. People smile to see the lovely young man taking his grandmother out for a day.

They spend the whole day there enjoying the feeling the wine has given them and finding the energy to explore some of the nooks and crannies of this beautiful old place.

They enjoy lunch in a restaurant that is suspended high above the ground. They eat delicious foods made from the fruits of the planets. Rose feels that this could be the happiest day of her life.

After buying some bottles of their favourite wine they return to the TARDIS. Rose sleeps well that night. The Doctor pulls up an armchair and curls into it with a book. He too cannot resist sleep and succumbs.

Rose is very amused to wake before him and find that sleeping in this way has knotted him up.

"You old man!" she teases as she rises without difficulty. She comments on how wonderful she feels as she stretches. He says it must be something in the wine with a secret smile.

**********

The next planet they visit is the planet of Argon. It is very warm and Rose is unsure if she will be able to withstand the heat.

"We can bath in the lakes, they will cool you," he says to reassure her. But she is embarrassed to undress in front of him. He turns his back and allows her to change and slip into the silver waters before him.

The water is gentle on their skin and saltless so they can float on it without any effort. It is wonderful to swim in and they stay there for hours talking and playfully splashing. She tells him she is glad she came.

When she wakes the next morning her skin is glowing faintly yellow. She points this out to him. He smiles and says it must be something in the water.

**********

Their third visit is to the Moon Internia where a banquet is held once a decade. All the surrounding planets get together and bring samples of their many specialities. 

The celebrations last for a week. Rose and the Doctor join in and enjoy themselves. They even manage to squeeze in a dance or two. People around smile indulgently at the son dancing with his mother.

When they return to the TARDIS they are too excited to go straight to bed. They stay up in the sitting room talking and laughing. They enjoy some of the Tolermerasian wine they bought.

And so it continues. They visit many strange and wonderful places. They have mud-baths in Oosskiin. Rose swears she's still washing the mud out after a week. 

They travel to Twaintigo and walk through the rainbow waterfalls. Rose knows that her hair is smoother and she can see less white

In Feranti they visit the geysers and Rose inhales the fantastic smell. It makes her sleep for three days. When she wakes she feels like she hasn't felt in years. She looks at her hands and sees that they are unblemished.

In Austingo they have a snowball fight. When Rose sees the huge pile the Doctor has made she has no option. She runs. He wins this time.

**********

This morning Rose wakes up and stretches. She pulls herself out of bed and slings on some jeans and a t-shirt. She wanders down to the console room.

"Hello," he smiles.

"Hello, " she murmurs back sleepily. Her hair is all over the place and he fluffs it up all the more, teasing her. She bats at him playfully. He tickles her. They end up having a full on tickle fight including a chase around the TARDIS. They fall into a breathless laughing heap on the console room floor.

"Where are we off to today?" she asks.

"Picnic," he says simply.

"Where?" she pokes him.

"Surprise!" He jumps up and flicks some switches.

"Come on Doctor... tell," she says following him and bumping her side into his. He looks at her fondly.

"Rose, you're beautiful."

"Yes, I know, I've been meaning to have a chat with you about it, but, quite frankly...I can't be bothered." The TARDIS lands.

He picks up the picnic basket and takes her hand.

Whatever the planet is it's a beautiful day and Rose can see the sea.

"Beach picnic?" she asks.

"Weeell... if you want real sandwiches, yes. I thought we could see the sea later." A dog bounces up to them and Rose bends to pet it. She gasps. it has no nose.

"We're finally here?" He nods and grins. She laughs. He puts his arm around her shoulders and she slings hers around his waist.

As they walk off to find a nice spot to have their breakfast picnic people stop and stare at them. They comment on the beautiful couple and say that they have never seen two people so in love.


End file.
